


Adrift

by TuppingLiberty



Series: Tlib FFC 2020 - original works [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: February Ficlet Challenge, February Ficlet Challenge 2020, First Kiss, Nonbinary Character, Other, Pining, Skinny Dipping, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: On a hot, humid evening, Harding convinces Jaz to come skinny dipping with him.FFC day 4: Superhero/villain OR Skinny Dipping
Relationships: Jaz/Harding, OMC/ONBC
Series: Tlib FFC 2020 - original works [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620334
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Adrift

**Author's Note:**

> A shorty for tonight. Tuesdays are always hard to get the time.

“This isn’t going to like...end up like Bridge to Terabithia, right? I think that book scarred me for life.” Jaz shivers a little on the shore of the creek, though certainly not from cold. That’s the whole reason they’re here, to cool off when the summer day had been relentlessly hot and stuffy and muggy. 

“We’re not going to drown, and no, there aren’t any snakes or leeches.” Harding rolls his eyes at Jaz’s concern even as he peels off his shirt and tosses it to the ground. 

“Well, I wasn’t thinking about that as a possibility before, so thanks.” Jaz crosses their arms over their chest, and the uncomfortable stance makes Harding pause as he unbuttons his fly. 

“We don’t have to do this, Jaz. We can go back to the house and like, dunk our heads in ice water or something.” 

Except Jaz feels all sticky and gross from the day, and the idea of slipping into the creek without anything on is incredibly appealing. “I think I’ll keep my undershirt on?” 

They hate asking it like a question, and they hate even more that they can’t meet Harding’s eyes. They always worry they’re going to make a wrong move and then Harding will realize he doesn’t want to deal and quit on them. 

“Dude, whatever you want to do. You’re okay if I…?” Harding’s hands are still on his fly, but he’s not going forward, not forcing anything on Jaz. 

Jaz’s eyes get caught on the little appealing triangle of hair that vees down below his waistband, and they blush and look away. “Yeah, go for it. I’m just going to…” They turn, working on their own shorts and underwear, unbuttoning their shirt and letting it drift to the pile below. The white tank isn’t going to hide anything when it gets wet, but it gives them a marginal feeling of protection. 

Not from Harding, but from...the public, they suppose. Even though the two of them are the only people out here. 

A splash behind them breaks them from their reverie, and they turn to smile nervously at Harding. “How’s the water?” 

Harding shakes drops from his hair and grins at them. “Perfect. I don’t think I’ve felt  _ cold _ in a month at least.” 

And that’s appealing enough for Jaz to work their way to the creek’s edge. They dip a toe in, then shrug, and splash forward to submerge their whole body. It feels...delicious, they decide, letting their limbs drift through the cool water. A bit like the glory of taking a cold shower on a hot day, except there’s no need to keep rotating under the spray. Jaz lets out a small sigh that echoes across the water, and lets themself float up onto their back. “Okay, you’re right, this was the best idea ever.” 

“I only have good ideas,” Harding murmurs, his voice somewhere near their ear. They look over to find Harding on his back, too, his head drifting near Jaz’s. 

Jaz snorts. “Uh huh. It was  _ such _ a good idea to take summer classes.” 

“Hey, it means we’ll finish early.” Harding’s hand drifts near theirs, and he takes the opportunity to slide their fingers together. The move makes Jaz’s heart flutter. 

Jaz can see stars through the canopy of tree branches above. They can just barely make out the Big Dipper from where they’re drifting with Harding, connected just by their fingers as they float together. 

“You’re still going with me, right?” Harding sounds worried for the first time that night, and Jaz turns their head towards him. 

“Yeah, of course, Harding. I’m not quitting on you.” 

Harding chews on his lip. “I know it would be a big change, moving to California with me.” 

“I can be a vet technologist anywhere. You’re the crazy one going to grad school.” 

Harding’s shrug ripples the water around them. “I’m still really glad you’re going with me.” 

There’s something about floating there, with the water taking all of their weight, that has Jaz whispering, barely above the sound of the lapping water, “You know why I’m coming, right?” 

Harding squeezes their fingers, but he shakes his head. “Honestly, beyond wanting to get out of here, I have no idea.” 

Jaz laughs a little, then decides to lay it plain in this moment of slowly swaying tree branches and cool skin and twinkling stars. “I love you, Harding. That’s all.” 

Their heart pounds as they await a response, then stops completely when Harding lets go of their hand and lets his legs sink down to the bottom of the swimming hole. Embarrassed, they stop floating, too, and start to work their way toward shore. 

“Wait-” Harding catches their hand, pulling them back through the water until their chests are flush together. “Like, like a brother?” 

Jaz searches his face, and can’t find anything but a guarded hopefulness. It makes it easy to indulge. They slip their arms up around Harding’s neck. “Definitely not like a brother.” 

The kiss should probably feel dirtier than it does, with Harding’s cock pressed between them, his hand sliding down to cup Jaz’s ass. But it’s sweet, as they drift there, the kiss lengthening and extending but never tipping beyond the start of something new. Later, maybe, when their blood hasn’t been cooled by the water. Later is soon enough for passion. For now, Jaz wants just this, to drift with Harding through the night air. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome! :)


End file.
